


Chair Bondage #1

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-08
Updated: 2006-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Chair Bondage #1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Telesilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/gifts).



"Hands behind your back."

"No."

"Hands behind your back, Sean." Viggo's eyes held clear warning. Sean never took too kindly to warnings.

"Why should I?"

Viggo smiled, slowly.

Leaned in, to Sean's ear.

Slid his hand over Sean's mouth to stifle the gasp when wrists were wrenched behind his back.

"Because I said so."

Sean whimpered. Viggo trailed a nail over Sean's nipple, and then scratched, hard. A single drop of blood was visible on Sean's chest.

"Make sure the knot's tight," Viggo commanded, tone casual as he backhanded Sean, rattling the wooden chair. "Bitch had it coming."

Orlando grinned.


End file.
